


Touch Me! A Sequel

by Ulysses31dancer



Category: Glee RPF
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-02
Updated: 2015-05-02
Packaged: 2018-03-26 19:10:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3861388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ulysses31dancer/pseuds/Ulysses31dancer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chris, Will and Mia are in Darren's changing room for Hedwig and can't stop looking at Darren's ass in those black little shorts. (This ficlet has nothing to do with Hedwig).</p>
            </blockquote>





	Touch Me! A Sequel

“Hot damn,” Will whispered under his breath.

“I know,” Chris muttered back. “I can’t stop staring.”

“It’s terrible, isn’t it,” Will returned. “The more I try to stop, the more my eyes keep going back to his ass.”

Chris nodded in agreement as Darren fussed about in front of his mirror in his bright pink changing room. He was standing, trying to remove the last remnants of the makeup before he would head out and sign autographs. 

“I can hear you guys, you know,” Darren said with a wink over his shoulder. He gave his butt a little shake and both Will and Chris’s eyes dropped instantly to it. The curve, the voluptuous curve was still there. 

“Hear what?” Mia asked as she glided into the room and straight up to Darren where she placed a quick peck on his cheek. She flashed a greeting smile in Chris and Will’s direction. 

“Only that they can’t stop staring and talking about my ass,” Darren told her.

Mia smiled lavishly and reached down to slap Darren on one buttock. She held it in her hand and squeezed hard. “You can’t really blame them now, can you?” She paused and then gave Chris and Will a wink before she turned her attention back to Darren. “You missed a bit,” she informed him pointing to a spot beside Darren’s eye. 

“Oh.” Darren leaned over the counter to get closer to the mirror and put his ass at an even better angle for Chris and Will.

“You can thank me later boys,” Mia said with a smile as the pair’s mouths dropped open.

“I’m not stupid, you know,” Darren said and he gave his butt another little wiggle for their benefit.

“Well, if you’re not going to stop, then we’re not going to pretend that we’re not looking at it,” Chris retorted.

Mia flopped down onto the sofa next to Will and draped her arm over the back of his shoulders. Their relationship over the past two years, while distant in some regards, had matured and the friendship that existed between them all was solid. She smiled fondly in his direction.

Chris managed to pull his eyes off Darren’s ass and turned to her, “You’re one lucky girl. You know that right?”  
Mia didn’t answer she was too busy watching Will whose eyes had dropped to her ample cleavage. He couldn’t help but lick his lips.

“Still not over them, are you,” Mia stated nodding to her boobs, her voice low and husky. 

“How can anyone ever get over them,” Will replied. He only managed to pull his eyes away when Darren turned to face them. It was a hard choice: Mia’s lovely boobs or a close up of Darren front on.

“You know,” Will started rubbing his chin, “I remember a certain conversation we had two years ago where we had an enjoyable evening appreciating each other’s body parts.”

“Uhmm,” Mia responded unable to hide the amusement in her voice. She liked where this conversation was going.

“Well,” Will continued his eyes dropping once more to Mia’s breasts, “we were rudely interrupted while you and Chris were massaging Darren’s hair if I remember correctly, and we never did get around to appreciating more body parts.” 

“What are you suggesting?” Chris asked now staring at Darren’s stomach and the V that was so prominent. 

“Like you don’t know,” Darren said to Chris with a wink. 

The group was silent, waiting for someone to say it, to give the suggestion. The seconds ticked by and if they weren’t careful, the moment would pass…

“I get Chris’s neck!” Darren suddenly blurted. 

“My neck?!” Chris gasped in shock. 

Darren shrugged. “I’ve always had a thing for your neck.”

“And I get Darren’s stomach!” Will shouted afraid someone else would jump in before him. 

“Mia’s boobs!” Chris cried over Will’s last words. 

“I knew it!” Mia fist pumped the air and leaned forward in Chris’ direction revealing more of her ample curves. “Once you’ve had these babies, you can never go back.”

Chris took a sip of his drink. “Not going to argue with you there.”

Mia glanced around at each of them in turn before her eyes settled lustfully on Will. They watched her carefully, waiting. Her eyes dropped and scanned his body from head to toe. “It’s a hard call,” she said. “I mean, there are your gorgeous eyes, and your gorgeous smile, and that scruffy look you’ve got going so well at the moment.” She ran her index finger down the side of Will’s face and then over his shoulders. “And then there’s that long body and even longer shapely legs.” Her finger traced over his thigh. “Your back,” she decided after a pause, “your shoulders specifically. I want to run my hands all over them.”

“So,” Darren said, “just so we’re clear, I get Chris’s neck, while Chris gets to touch Mia’s boobs, Mia gets to touch Will’s shoulders and Will gets to touch my abs.”

“I like how he’s says he ‘gets’ Chris’s neck,” Will laughed to Mia. 

Mia snorted. “Yeah, as if we don’t know what’s really going to be latching on to it.” 

Chris ignored them and placed his drink down. “We should probably close the door, you know, for privacy’s sake.” He leaned over in the small room and pushed the door shut before anyone could answer. “Who’s going first?”

Darren gazed at Chris’s neck. “Yeah, I think that’s going to be me.” Darren sauntered closer and kneeled before Chris unable to take his eyes off the long and slender muscles that formed Chris’s neck. 

“You know,” Mia suddenly interrupted. “We could make this a bit more fun.”

Darren and Chris turned quizzically to look at Mia who, out of nowhere, was now holding a bottle of tequila in one hand and a shot glass in the other. 

Will’s hands suddenly dove into his pockets. “I also have these salt sachets that I pinched from the diner we went to lunch at.”

“Lemons?” 

Mia leaned back to the tiny mini-fridge in the corner of the room and opened its door. “Bingo!” she cried.

“Head to the side,” Darren ordered once they had everything prepared. 

"You should lick first," Mia told him, "so the salt does fall off and then lick again."

Darren nodded and cupped Chris’s head supporting it gently. He leaned in slowly, one of his hands resting on Chris’s thigh. He grazed his lips at the top of Chris’s collarbone, breathed in his familiar smell and softly kissed. It was followed by several more kisses as Darren moved up towards Chris’s ear. Darren dropped quickly back to where he had started, opened his mouth and licked one long drag over the same line where he had just placed his kisses. 

Chris’ eyes fluttered back in his head. “Fuck, you were always good at that,” he said somewhere in between a moan and a murmur. 

Will leaned over, tore the top of the salt sachet open and poured a generous amount along the line that Darren had licked. Darren dove back in, this time a long but quick lick before he pulled back, took the shot from Mia’s hand and knocked it back before Mia leaned forward with a piece of lemon in between her lips. 

“It’s my turn now,” she said looking towards Chris. 

“Go for it,” Darren said moving back so Mia could squat in between Chris’s legs. “His neck is exquisite.”

“Mmm,” Mia hummed. “Other side?” she asked Chris. 

“Sure,” Chris replied not hiding the fact that his eyes had fallen down to her breasts again. “I’ll be getting my own shot soon enough.”

“Oh baby,” she purred, “don’t you know it.”

She held his head in her right hand, leaned in and licked, just like Darren, all the way up along the main muscle of his neck. She paused at the top though and latched on sucking hard against his skin knowing full well that it would leave a mark. 

Mia pulled away with a satisfied grin and waited patiently as Will opened a new sachet of salt. As soon as it had been poured, Mia dove back in and licked again, roughly this time before she pulled back to take the shot that Darren had waiting for her. Will gave her a lemon and she sucked on it hard. 

“Fuck that was good,” she said patting both of Chris’s thighs with her hands. “The smell of your cologne mixed with the soft taste of your sweat. Phew!” She fanned herself off with her hand and started to rise to her feet but Chris quickly put his hands on her shoulders. 

“You’re not going anywhere.”

His command sent a shiver down her spine. “Fuck!” she mouthed to Will. “He’s hot when he’s assertive, isn’t he!” She stifled a grin, the shot of tequila already going straight to her head.

Darren slid onto the couch next to Will and leaned over his body, eager to have a good view. 

“Stuff ready?” Chris asked. Both Darren and Will nodded. 

Chris looked back to Mia, then down at her breasts and then back up to her face. 

“Don’t go all shy on me now,” she cooed. 

Chris narrowed his eyes. "You got to lick me first, so I get to play first too." He tilted his head on the side, wrapped one hand around her back and pulled her in sharply causing a gasp to escape her lips. He twisted his head down catching the scent of her perfume and allowed his nose and mouth to be smothered by the soft flesh of her breast as he pressed his lips down a little harder than was necessary. Chris pulled back and slid the tip of his tongue along from the inside of her breast, up and over the curve and along the top to the outside.

He pulled his mouth back a fraction. “Salt,” he demanded not wanting to move away any further than was necessary. 

Will leaned over and tapped some salt over the top of Mia's breast. Darren watched on, his mouth parted, his hands on Will’s legs as he leaned in closer still. 

Chris lowered his lips down again and this time, opened his mouth wider and licked, like really licked, his tongue pressing hard against her breast as he quickly licked all the way back in until his nose was embedded deep into her cleavage. He pulled back, his eyes glassed over hungrily. 

“Tequila,” he said lifting his head and looking Mia in the eye.

The shot glass was passed over and he knocked it back, never breaking eye contact with her. Darren in the meantime placed a slice of lemon in her mouth. Chris didn’t even give Darren a questioning look. Wanting to balance out the flavor, he dived in and placed his mouth around the lemon bringing their lips together. The buzz of the shot, warm in both their bellies, was enough for them to tease the other two. Their lips moved lazily against each other until Chris had the entire slice of lemon in his mouth.

Their tense connection was quickly interrupted by Will fumbling with the tequila bottle. “Yeah, I’m sorry, but I’ve got to have in on some of that action too,” he spluttered. 

Mia managed to find her voice again. “Sure,” she said. She rose to her feet using Chris’s knees for support as she stood. Her face came within inches of his and she lifted her hand, her finger pointed. “You and me,” she said softly, “are going to have words later.”

“I’m sorry, Will,” Darren interrupted moving away from the man so he could pat the sofa in between them for Mia to take a seat. “But it’s going to be the both of us.”

Will looked glum. “You could do this any night.”

“Yeah, I can, but look at them!”

Will nodded. “Truth.”

Both men turned to face Mia once she was settled making their access easier. They didn’t waste any time. Darren dove in, his arm wrapped fiercely around her waist after it had managed to squeeze in between her back and the sofa. He snuggled deeply into her cleavage and made a loud raspberry sound that only got Mia into a round of giggles. Darren pulled back, let Chris sprinkle a thin line of salt and dove back in. 

As soon as he pulled back for his shot, Will took his turn. He took his time while Darren kissed the slice of lemon out of Mia’s mouth, a long sigh escaping his lips as he kneeled before Mia with her ample breasts before him.   
He glanced up at Mia. “Can I?” 

Despite being mid-kiss, she reached for his hand and brought it to her breast. Will softly squeezed and lowered his mouth licking quickly at the salt that remained. He pulled back, took the shot and found a slice of lemon sitting in between Chris’s lips. Will rose to his feet, grabbed Chris by his waist and kissed the lemon out of his mouth. 

“This,” Mia gasped as Darren pulled away, “is starting to lead down a dangerous path.”

Darren drummed his fingers over her thigh and watched as Will and Chris continued to make out. “Hmm, it could but we know where to draw the line.”

Mia gulped back another shot. “Which is?” she asked grimacing. 

Darren giggled and took another shot himself. “Good question,” he answered with a kiss on her nose. 

“Alright you two,” he called to Chris and Will. “Who’s next?”

Chris and Will broke apart. 

“I think it’s Mia’s turn,” Will said.

“Yes!” she giggled. “Shirt off! That’s a safe body part.”

Will frowned. “What are you saying? That my back’s not hot?”

Mia shook her head and pulled Will down onto the sofa. He landed heavily, half on Darren and half on the cushion.  
“No, no, no, not at all,” she tutted. “Your back is magnificent but backs in general are quite safe, not like necks and breasts and,” she looked at Darren’s flat stomach, “abs. Now,” she said patting his back, “shirt off.”

Will shrugged out of his shirt and Mia climbed up behind him, legs on either side and sat down, her legs now wrapped around his body. She kneaded her fingers in to his muscle, appreciating the broadness of his shoulders while Darren and Chris passed the bottle of tequila back and forth. “Yes,” she breathed happily, “this is much safer.”

“Mmmm,” Will murmured his head hanging low. “Your hands are like magic.”

It only took Chris a few minutes to become impatient however. Will wasn’t the only one who wanted an excuse to touch Darren’s stomach. “Enough of that now,” he chastised softly. “You’ve both had a breather. It’s your turn, Will. Touch Darren’s abs!”

Darren stood before them striking comical poses in different directions. His humor was lost on Mia, Will and Chris though who had stopped short with their eyes wide as soon as Darren had stood before them.

“Oh boy, my bad,” Chris gulped. “We’re really back to dangerous again, aren’t we?”

Will swallowed thickly and nodded. “You’re right, we saved the most dangerous for last.”

Mia started to giggle mischievously beside them. 

“Hey!” Chris cried, “Just because you get to go home with him tonight.” 

“Go on,” she said to the pair while she drew in a breath. “He’s all yours.”

Will looked back to Darren’s stomach, waxed, flat and glittery, the light catching the tiny speckles that had been persistent despite Darren’s quick rub down. 

“Two years,” Will said shaking his head in disbelief. “Oh, how the tables have turned.”

“But I love your new tummy!” Mia exclaimed snuggling into Will’s side. She folded her shapely legs across his lap and wrapped her arm around his shoulders. “I mean, yes, Darren looks fucking fantastic and I sure get my fun but I loved his tummy just as much. And sometimes,” she sighed, rubbing Will’s stomach as she spoke, “just sometimes, I miss having it to snuggle into!” 

Will looked back to Darren’s stomach. “But the abs, the abs!” he shook his head and when he spoke again his voice was serious but full of pride. “You’ve done well, Darren. You’ve done well.” 

He lifted his hand then and placed it onto Darren’s sternum and gently ran it down the length of his body only pulling his hand away when his fingers went past Darren’s belly button. Will sighed and turned to Chris. “Gorgeous, they’re just gorgeous. You can feel each one.” 

Chris licked his lips. “I’m going to need the tequila,” he said quickly. He reached out and tugged Darren closer to him and gazed up. “You fine if I do a shot off your abs?”

Darren struck another pose, his arms lifted in a muscle stance to show off his biceps. “I was born ready!”

Mia quickly prepared the shot glass and lemon, and Will managed to pull out one last sachet of salt from deep inside his pocket. They both nodded seriously to Chris. 

Chris grabbed Darren by the waist and pulled him closer still. He sat up a little, gave Darren a wink and began to leave a line of wet kisses down his chest. Well, a line was an exaggeration, but Chris’s mouth eventually made it to just underneath Darren’s belly button. He pulled away, his hand still on Darren’s hips and watched as Will poured some salt onto his hands. 

"Here," Chris pointed to the dip in Darren's collarbone.

The salt was left and Chris launched back in, one long lick from just above Darren’s black shorts all the way along his vein at the side and back over Darren’s abs, up and up until Chris was standing and his mouth was underneath Darren’s jaw. He took a lick at the salt, Mia passed Chris the shot, and he knocked it back, eyes hard on Darren as Mia placed the lemon in between Darren’s teeth. 

“For old times’ sake,” Chris muttered and Darren shrugged. Chris leaned forward and just like he had with Mia, he took his time to gently tease the piece of fruit free from Darren’s lips. He winked at Darren, pulled the lemon out of his mouth and turned to Will. “Yes, you’re right Will, gorgeous, absolutely gorgeous.”

Chris flopped back onto the sofa with a smug, satisfied smile on his face, but it was then that a quiet suddenly fell on the room, Chris, Mia and Will still staring up at Darren.

“Another body part?” Mia suggested into the quiet.

The question hung in the air, the silence thick and heavy, the tension palpable as three sets of eyes lowered to the black shorts… until a loud, knock sounded on the outside of Darren’s door startling them all. The four stood up tall in panic, they were going to be caught red handed. They straightened their clothes but there wasn’t anything they could do to cover the mess that they had created with the sliced and chewed lemon lying all over the ground.

“Shit!” Darren cried racing over to grab his clothes. “Totally lost track of time!” He quickly tossed on his clothes and raced to the door but he looked over his shoulder back to Chris, Will and Mia. “Entertain each other until I’m back.”

Darren disappeared out the door so quickly Chris, Will and Mia stood in a daze.

“Entertain each other,” Will said, and innocently enough, he couldn’t help but get another perve at Mia’s boobs.

She folded her arms under her chest, pushing them slightly higher.

“Well, he never said how we should entertain each other, did he?” she returned. 

Chris stepped closer too and took Mia’s hand within his own. “He also never said how not to entertain each other. More body parts?” he asked while he passed the tequila to Will. 

Mia’s smile widened. “Yes, indeed. More body parts.”


End file.
